Lapis Lazuli
by stevenU
Summary: "Lapis..." Lapis Lazuli was always a Gem who was trapped beneath her own decisions. Should I join HomeWorld or Rose Quartz? Should I join Steven or sit here in my cold, hard prison cell? This story is a tribute to one of this series most precious Gems, who without the Crystal Gems might not be here today.
1. Introduction

**Hello!**

 **This is my first story, EVER and I want to make it good. So, if I mess this up than I`m going to kill myself. So, hope you like this story! (Yes, I`m from Qfeast with the same name!)**

Lapis Lazuli was always on the road to pain and prisoner. She was constantly in chains, trying to escape. Her life will always be scarred by tragedy. Even after she left Earth, hoping to find more peace and happiness on HomeWorld, she just was taking prisoner. No one knows why she was captured, but I believe it was cause those Gems knew what information she had gathered when she was trapped on Earth. She held precious information, for what those Gems far from know what she had learned.  
She was forced to tell them where Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems were. It seems as if she was begging them to not hurt Steven, saying that he`s just a human and not a threat at all, even though she knew what he could do. She wanted to protect him, to repay him, for the debt she owed him.  
Lapis Lazuli`s final act for the Gems this far was when she fused with the beast, Jasper, in order to drag him and their fusion altogether into the deepest places in Earth`s ocean. But this wasn`t all she wanted to do for Steven.  
When Steven finally visits her in a couple of dreams, she even states that she wants to do this for him, and to not go looking for her. No one really knows why she doesn`t want their help, but a theory is that she feels this is the debt she must re-pay to him. For a thank you that had already been received.  
This story/mini set of stories is in honor of Lapis Lazuli and all the sacrifices that she made.

 **End of first chapter. Not as great as it will be until the actual storyline falls into place but, that`s okay! (Please someone tell me if I`m messing up!) Reviews welcome! Please, only constructive and encouraging, please. No mean or hash ones. Thank you!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **StevenU**


	2. Trapped in this mirror

**Back for more I see? Um, there may be some technical difficulties cause I`m still highly confused. Anything where I can get help with this? Oh well, on with the story!**

"Rose! You can`t do this!" A clear blue Gem shouted.  
This Gem had her hair in a small ponytail. She wore a top with a small, black diamond on it. She also had a small skirt.  
"Lapis Lazuli! This is for the fate of this planet! You`re power`s too strong!"  
Lapis Lazuli had tears streaming down her face. Then, she just fell to the floor, crying.  
"Rose Quartz. I never though you would do this. I really wanted to fight for this planet. But, you doubting my abilities makes me feel as if you don`t want me to fight side by side-with you."  
"Lapis. I just fear for this team. You could destroy the Earth in one blow."  
"I never asked for it to be this way!"  
"Lapis, I know. I have to do this though. Please. Show me that you care for this team..."  
"No! No! I wouldn`t go down without a fight! Am I just a big mistake to you?!" The Gem cried in utter shock.  
"No. Lapis, I never said that about you! You, just have too much power. Honestly, I won`t want you to die. But it has to be this way. What if...what if Jasper corrupts you? Then, you could destroy everyone."  
Then, Rose Quartz dashed at Lapis Lazuli with a sword. Lapis used her water wings to escape the attack. Rose Quartz charged at her again but this time, she got her.  
"Huh? What`s this?" Rose Quartz said as she looked at the shiny, blue gem.  
Right on that stone was a huge crack. Rose knew what she had done. She hurt this Gem. But it was an accident, right?  
"Oh, Lapis! How could I do this to you? You did nothing wrong yet! What have I done? Lapis Lazuli, I`m so sorry. I know you will never forgive me, but just know I`m sorry!" Rose cried with tears streaming down her face. "I`ll put you in a mirror, just so I know you`ll be safe."  
Rose Quartz activated the Warp Pad to go back to the battlefield. She walked up to her most trusted friend, Pearl.  
"Pearl, I know you`ll keep this safe. I found it at the Galaxy Warp. Take good care of it."  
"Um, yes Rose." Pearl said.  
"Thank you. I just hope nothing bad happens to her."

 **Chapter 2 complete! Yay! This chapter got in some feels, and it made Rose look bad, but this is what I thought happened, so. Please review!**

 **See ya soon!**

 **StevenU**


	3. Finally Free

**Next chapter! Excited that I did this all in one night? Anyways, on with the story!**

When Pearl gave a kid named Steven the Ocean Mirror (Mirror that Lapis was trapped in.), Lapis saw her chance to escape. She peeked though to see when Pearl would leave.  
"Hem.. Show us the Galaxy Warp!" Pearl said.  
Lapis Lazuli didn`t respond.  
"Show us the Galaxy Warp!" Pearl said while clinging on to the mirror`s edges. "Oh c`mon! I know you`ve seen it!"  
The young boy that wore a red t-shirt with a star on the front with a pair of jeans and sandals started laughing.  
"Hm... must finally be broken."  
"It doesn`t look broken to me!" The young boy said while looking at his own reflection in the mirror.  
Finally, the kid ran off after some other words.  
"School`s out!" He screamed as he raced across the sand.  
Finally, Lapis Lazuli learned that kid`s name. Steven. She thought that was a nice name. Lapis knew that now was her chance. She could form a friendship with this kid. She would do no harm to the kid and she would finally be able to go home.  
Lapis Lazuli started communicating with the child. She change stuff and started to form a bond with this kid. She liked him, and he liked her back. She felt as if they were the best of friends, inseparable. She wanted to take him with her when she left for HomeWorld.  
Finally, Steven said he would go show the Gems that he fixed the mirror.  
"No!" Shouted Lapis Lazuli over and over again. She didn`t know what the Gems would think of her.  
"Don`t worry! They`re a good audience!" The boy replied.  
Before she knew it, the boy was running for his life from the leader of the gang, Garnet. The other Gems following close behind, Lapis saw her chance. She told him her story and how he could free her. It worked! Lapis Lazuli was freed from that mirror. But, before she could ask Steven if he would go home with her, the other Gems caught up to them.

 **Rushed chapter, yes, I know. Just knew everyone saw it, so. Next chapter`s really going to be rushed, though. Please, review. That`s very helpful cause this is my first story. So, good-bye till next chapter!**

 **StevenU**


	4. The Battle

**Chapter 4. Going to be a short one. This one`s rush, unfortunately. So, happy reading!**

"You...you three knew I was in there!" Lapis Lazuli shouted.  
Lapis Lazuli formed a giant water hand to crush the Crystal Gems. She was mad at them for not freeing her, even though she saw the look that said 'what? We never heard of this gem.' but she still fought them. She could beat them all easily, since she barely had to get involved in any of the actual fighting.  
"Steven, come with me" She asked the young boy.  
"W-where?" He replied.  
"Home." She said while looking into the sky.  
"I-I" Steven said while trailing away.  
"Fine" Lapis said while the water came crashing down.  
"Don`t trust them. Good-bye" Then, Lapis Lazuli left into the ocean.

 **Like it? That`s enough for tonight, though. It`s midnight here and I`m tired. So, goodnight.**

 **StevenU**


End file.
